Friends with benefits
by scorpion22
Summary: Three friends who share every thing, and one Pebbles has a deep dark secret, one she can't even share with them. How will they find out, or willit remain a secret, and what will Pebbles to to stop it. Warning sex scene very graphic, don't like don't read. Please review.


I own nothing.

Chapter one

We had been friends almost our entire lives, Bam bam Rubble and Granite Stone had been right there with me when my mother Wilma Flintstone died. I was only ten when my mother died, and still to this day it remains the worst day of my life. I am sixteen when it happened though I'm sure you read about it in the papers I'm going to tell you my version of my story. Six years after my mother died I still had my best friends who didn't know about my life at home, and now we weren't just friends we were friends with benefits which I'm sure you know what that means. I told them everything, everything, but the one thing I couldn't tell them, the one thing I couldn't tell anyone. I had to go home every day right after school, and I hated it, I hated going home at all. My best friends would go next door, and sometimes I would seek out and join them.

We parted ways, and I saw them go into the back yard of his house, only later did Granite tell me everything that happened. They sat together in the grass doing homework, and laughing in the beginning. Granite was very beautiful, she had black hair, blue eyes, and her skin was very pale. After they were done with homework they continued to lie there, and a cool breeze went through both of them. Granite suddenly felt his lips against her cheek, and she looked up at Bam bam seeing lust.

He wanted to cash in on the benefits of their friendship, and at that moment so did she, but they still continued looking at one another. I can say from experience that sex with Bambam is like nothing in the world. They kissed, her arms wrapping around his neck, and at that same moment Bambam ripped her panties from her body, he always does that during sex. They both quickly got naked, not bothering to even care if their clothes were ripped or taken off. They stayed in the backyard, they liked the idea that they could be caught, it excited them.

They also wanted to have sex right there in the cool grass, they had never done that before, and this was another reason why they couldn't move an inch. She wrapped her legs around his waist in the same moment his arms were around her entire body.

"Bam fuck me "whispered Granite her hands moving up and down his back. Bam loves to make us beg or ask questions before sex, and here he was no different.

"Think you can keep quiet "he asked grinning devilishly at her.

"I can try "whispered Granite at that moment feeling as his head slid inside her, but only his head for now. Moments later Bam slid fully inside or her, and to him she was tight, but that was mostly because he was so big. He moved inside her, kissing her sexily on the mouth while her hips met his as he thrusted inside her.

"You're my best friend you know "breathed Bambam as he thrust inside her now harder and faster. Granite smiled at him, and then she kissed him sweetly silently telling him that he too was her best friend.

The kiss ended for a second as they smiled at each other before their lips met again in a silent kiss.

"Granite "breathed Bambam surprised when her tongue slipped in-between his lips, he moaned as he fell deep into the kiss. They had had sex together many times, but this was the first time they had ever kissed like this, and it only made the sex better.

"Bam, bam, bam, bam "panted Granite after the kiss had ended, he was fucking her nonstop now, and her release was so close.

"Harder "she kissed covering his lips with hers again. Granite pouted when his lips left her, going down to her neck, but she moaned loudly when she felt herself get even closer to pleasure.

"Fuck me Bam "said Granite crying out softly each time his cock entered her, she wanted to cum so bad, and she was ever so close. Bambam was still at her neck, licking, biting and kissing it; he too could feel his release coming very soon. They kissed again when they came together, every noise they made was captured by the others lips or in the form of a soft almost silent moan. They came down from that rather high, and for minutes they lay motionless on top of each other. They got dress again, but Granite found most of her clothes were destroyed so Bambam had to sneak into the house, and steal some clothes for her to borrow from his mom.

"I wonder what Pebbles is doing "wondered Bambam as they walked into the house both fully clothed. When we first got out of school, and the three of us separated I went into my house.

"I didn't see the car "I said out loud as I entered the house, I thought I was alone and I was glad I didn't like being alone with my dad. It all had to do with that secret I mentioned before, the secrets was that my dad Fred was having sex with me, raping me, and had been since two years after my mother died when I was twelve. I had been living in this hell since then, and I didn't even love my dad anymore like I used to before my mom died. I felt safe for just a moment thinking I was all by myself until suddenly someone forced me up against the wall.

I was pushed face first into the wall, and from the smell of the person doing it I knew it was my dad. At first he tried to force my dress up around my waist, but that wasn't good enough because before I could even cry my dress was ripped from my body along with everything else I was wearing. I knew what was coming and I didn't want to cry at that moment I wanted to scream, but my voice was not strong enough for that the wall would muffle any sound I made.

"Daddy "I pleaded knowing this wouldn't stop him, at that moment feeling as he now stood behind me naked. This was wrong I kept thinking, but there was nothing I could do as he parted my legs further apart.

"Quiet princess "growled Fred from behind me, and I could hold back the tears no more when he was inside me suddenly.

He gripped my hips tightly leaving bruises as he began to forcefully have sex with me, his own daughter.

"Daddy stop "I cried, but all that got me was pushed further into the wall, and I also noticed his treatment of me got rougher.

"Oh god no "I sobbed as an orgasm started building inside me, and I sobbed harder because I couldn't believe my body was liking this. My entire body was being banged against the wall as he raped me; his treatment of me always seemed to get rougher and rougher.

"Daddy please "I sobbed hating the mixture of pain and pleasure that ran through my body, more pain then pleasure.

"Quiet princess you know you want daddy to fuck you "my dad groaned, and in that moment his hands came to be on my breasts squeezing them painfully. " Stop daddy please it hurts " I cried, but he didn't stop he started fucking me faster, making it clear to me that he didn't give a damn how much he hurt me. I think any love that still lingered for my dad died right there against that wall.

"I hate you "I breathed, but he didn't hear me, I knew I wouldn't cum I never did when he raped me, an orgasm would build, but I would never let myself cum, and I was thankful that he didn't rape me until I did. I felt it when he came inside me, and I hated that part of him was now inside of me.

"That was good baby that was good "breathed my dad into my ear as I felt him pull out of me, and without another word he went into his room, leaving me standing there. I stayed against that wall for I don't know how long; I was naked, trembling, and sobbing uncontrollably.

" God help me " I whispered as I stood there for a while I couldn't move, I was already beginning to feel that hurt that came after every encounter like this. I always hid in the bathroom after he raped me and that where I went when I could move again. I locked the door once I was inside, I hoped sometimes that I would come out and he would be dead, but he never was.

"I'm safe now "I breathed, the bathroom was my safe haven because I could cry all I wanted in there without my dad bothering me. Sometimes I would just sit in the shower, and cry as the water ran over me.

"I have to get all trace of him off me "I breathed that was another reason why I hid in the bathroom so that I could wash the memory of what had happened away or at least try. The only thing I couldn't wash away were the bruises, those just had to go away with time. Thankfully my friends never saw them that was another thing I was thankful for.

I remember turning on the water, and letting it run for a while, but I didn't get in yet I sat on the floor for I don't know how long. I rocked myself back and forth, back and forth, tears still streaming down my cheeks until before I knew it I was on the bathroom floor sobbing my heart out. I missed my mom, if she were still alive things would have been different, but that was just a fairy tale I dreamed up about what life would be like if she was here. Sometimes late in the night I asked myself why I never fight back, why I never fight him.

"Because the more I fight the worse it gets "I sobbed answering my own question.

"He doesn't care if he hurts me "I whispered thinking of how it had been when it had all began, and how rough he had been. Now I just waited for it to be over, then I would come and hide in the bathroom.

"Let's get it over with "I signed as I pulled myself off the ground, slipping inside the warm water, letting it wash over me.

"Scrub time "I whispered as I picked up the soap, scrubbing at my skin, I was determined to get every trace of him off my body. When it felt like my skin had been scrubbed nearly raw, I put down the soap, but stayed in the shower, letting the water continue to run over me.

The tears wanted to come again, but I wouldn't let them, I was just going to enjoy the water running over me.

"No tears "I reasoned with myself staying underneath the water imagining what life would be like if my mom was alive, and slipping into my fairy tale.

"Cold "I whispered when the water went cold, and turning off the shower I continued to stand there reminding myself not to cry. I patted the trunk of the shower, I didn't know what I'd do if it weren't there.

"Thanks "I breathed before stepping out and back into my life, my hell.

I got dressed in the same dress I had worn to school that day, luckily he hadn't tore it up too bad, and the next thing I knew I was in my room.


End file.
